


I know him so well

by goldkhator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	I know him so well

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Шерлок (BBC)  
 **Основные персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Джон/Шерлок  
  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Романтика, Флафф  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 4 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+283 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
Джон хотел - Джон получил...  
  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
местами флаффно, поэтому подозреваю острый ООС.  
---|---  
  
Это больше, это больше, больше чем дружба,  
Но это меньше, это меньше, меньше чем любовь.  
Я просыпаюсь только от мысли, что больше не нужно…  
И вновь засыпаю под эту нежность обнявшихся снов*

_Перебирая пальцами шелковистые кудрявые прядки, Джон до сих пор считает, будто Шерлок был не в курсе, что Джон смотрел тот фильм раньше…_

Засыпая от ласковых прикосновений под теплым боком у Джона, Шерлок со счастливой улыбкой думает, что Джон полный идиот…

***  
Такси тормозит на нужном перекресте, и Шерлок внимательно вглядывается в улицу за его окном. Час пик. Отлично. Джон собирается открыть дверцу, но Шерлок хватает его за рукав и тихо шепчет:  
\- Не выходи.  
Ватсон уже ничему не удивляется, поэтому послушно остается на месте. Шерлок выходит сам, обходит кэб, открывает Джону дверь и протягивает руку.  
В этот момент Джон от удивления может только открывать и закрывать рот, но Шерлок нетерпеливо заглядывает в кабину и шевелит пальцами, безмолвно призывая поспешить. Джон бросает смущенный взгляд на невозмутимого кэбмена и вкладывает вспотевшую внезапно ладонь в холодную руку Холмса.  
Шерлок помогает доктору выбраться из кэба и галантно поклонившись, с достоинством настоящего джентльмена, мягко прикасается губами к тыльной стороне его ладони...

***  
Когда ни одно такси в радиусе нескольких кварталов не останавливается перед ними, Джон подозревает неладное, но у него не остается другого выбора, как следовать за Холмсом в подземку метро.  
Джон не любит метро, там шумно, тесно и нечем дышать.  
Но еще больше его не любит Шерлок, поэтому, когда вагон ощутимо трясет на переезде, а потом поезд резко тормозит, Шерлок во всеуслышание рассказывает почему именно он не любит метро, больно приложившись острой коленкой о сиденье. И он обязательно упал бы, если бы внимательный доктор Ватсон не придержал его.  
Шерлок выравнивается во весь рост, отряхивает пальто и с невозмутимостью во взгляде, благодарно целует доктора в правую щеку…

***  
\- Шерлок, черт возьми, сколько еще это будет продолжаться? – вопрошает Ватсон, возмущенно звеня посудой на кухне.  
\- Что именно, Джон? – сосредоточено рассматривая причудливый рисунок на портьере, уточняет Холмс.  
\- Твои эти… эти, - Джон задыхается от возмущения и отвращения, тряся перед носом сыщика судком, битком набитым чем-то омерзительно скользким.  
Холмс поворачивает голову к двери, затем поднимается с дивана.  
\- Спасибо, что напомнил, - целует Джона в нос, и приветливо кивает опешившей миссис Хадсон…

***  
Его скучающий детектив опаснее не скучающих террористов, поэтому Джону с трудом, но удается уговорить Единственного в мире пройтись с ним в магазин.  
\- Ну, давай! Проконсультируешь какую-нибудь старушку насчет вреда целлофановых пакетов.  
\- Сам напросился, - загадочно бросает Холмс, и повязывает шарф на шею.  
…Джон так занят вычитыванием этикетки на макаронных изделиях, что они проходят мимо молочного отдела, и Шерлок не собирается напоминать...  
Пройдя на кассу, Шерлок обижено сопит:  
\- Молоко, Джон.  
Доктор кивает и через пять минут возвращается с двумя пакетами молока и незамедлительно получает признательный поцелуй в левую щеку…

***  
Погоня по крышам за преступником вполне в стиле Шерлока Холмса, но Джон уже не считает себя достаточно молодым для этого.  
Он теряет из виду и Шерлока и преступника, поэтому, пытаясь отыскать взглядом в темноте хотя бы куда ступать, чтоб не свалиться, доктор все-таки спотыкается и скользит по крыше, едва успев зацепиться руками за ее край.  
Преступник выплывает из темноты и презрительно смотрит сверху вниз. Пистолет Шерлок выбил у него из рук еще раньше, поэтому ему остается только скинуть доктора со злосчастной крыши.  
Нога в тяжелом ботинке тонной опускается на голые пальцы, а потом Джон слышит выстрел.  
Преступник с простреленной ногой падает, и Шерлок успевает вытащить своего доктора из бетонной бездны.  
\- Больно? – Джону явно чудится забота в этом бархатном баритоне, и пока полиция разбирается куда везти бандита – в больницу или в участок, губы Шерлока ласково касаются его пальцев…

***  
\- Дорогой брат, - восторженно начинает Шерлок, и ядовитым тоном заканчивает: - ты как всегда вовремя!  
\- И тебе доброго утра. – спокойно отвечает Майкрофт и, отодвинув брата, проходит в гостиную.  
Окидывает комнату придирчивым взглядом, морщится, и мило улыбается Джону, разместившемуся на диване в ворохе одеял.  
\- Если ты боишься подхватить грипп, - от Шерлока не укрылась реакция старшего на беспорядок в их гостиной, Джон заболел и убраться некому, - то дверь там.  
\- Нам нужно кое-что обсудить, - переводя взгляд на брата, отвечает старший Холмс.  
\- К твоим услугам, но если это снова древняя вдова с выводком кокер-спаниелей…  
\- Прекрати, и возьми пальто. Мы будем говорить не здесь.  
\- Я не могу оставить Джона, у него сильная простуда и ему в любой момент может понадобиться…  
\- Доктор, вы же не против? – перебив брата, не терпящим возражений тоном, интересуется Майкрофт Холмс.  
Джон в ответ может только понимающе чихнуть и подарить Шерлоку полный сочувствия взгляд.  
\- Вот видишь. – Майкрофт брезгливо отодвигает зонтом какую-то тряпку с дороги и сурово смотрит на младшего.  
Шерлок облачается в свои доспехи – шарф и пальто, и с ненавистью смотрит на брата.  
\- Поспи, пожалуйста, - наклонившись, шепчет Шерлок и оставляет легкий, но горячий поцелуй на лбу доктора…

***  
В парке тепло и уютно. Редкая возможность посидеть спокойно и никуда не бежать.  
Шерлок расслабленно сидит рядом и подставляет лицо ласкам солнца.  
Джон думает о всякой ерунде и не замечает странно довольный взгляд сыщика, направленный на него.  
Внезапно детектив подается вперед и медленнее, чем мог бы, целует Джона Ватсона в висок.  
\- За что? – еле слышно интересуется доктор, и отмечает, что Шерлок сидит в прежней позе, и его теплое дыхание приятно щекочет кожу.  
\- Седьмой. – напоминает Холмс.  
\- Шерлок, здесь никого нет, - неуверенно бормочет доктор.  
\- Неправда. Вот там парочка сидит под деревом.  
\- Они не смотрят на нас.  
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы они непременно смотрели? – странным голосом интересуется Шерлок и поднимается на ноги.  
\- Шерлок, не нужно… - выдыхает Джон, ему совсем не нравится то, что задумал Холмс, даже если от катастрофы его отделяет пара секунд.  
\- Как ты посмел так поступить со мной?! – преувеличенно громко, с плохо скрываемой улыбкой, которую не видит никто кроме Джона, выкрикивает Шерлок.  
Ожидаемо парочка поворачивает головы в их сторону, а Джон готовый провалиться под землю от стыда, грубым рывком заставляет Шерлока сесть обратно на лавку.  
\- Ну, и что это было? – спокойно осведомляется Джон, ругаться все равно не имеет смысла.  
\- Свидетели, – нахально усмехнувшись, отвечает сыщик и мягкие, восхитительно мягкие губы оставляют поцелуй на горящей щеке доктора, и, не успев оттолкнуть наглого и совершенно сошедшего с ума детектива, доктор получает еще один поцелуй в нос.  
Шерлок отстраняется немного, краем глаза замечая, что парочка продолжает за ними наблюдать, и внимательно всматривается в синие глаза своего друга, осознав, что боится увидеть там неприятие…  
Он забавно морщится, когда слышит требовательный звонок мобильного.  
\- Не собираешься ответить? – шепчет Джон.  
\- Лестрейд. Должен был позвонить с минуты на минуту. Он может подож…  
\- Тогда тебе придется ответить. – Джон отворачивается и опускает голову.  
Шерлок злобно думает, что отомстит инспектору за испорченный момент…

***  
\- Мы успешно накрыли шайку фальшивомонетчиков, и все благодаря нашему доброму, - инспектор делает акцент на этом слове, - другу Шерлоку Холмсу.  
\- Лестрейд, вы же помните, в отчетах никаких имен. И если вам так уж хочется, - Холмс оборачивается к скромно стоящему в сторонке доктору, и кривит губы в предвкушающей ухмылке, - без доктора Ватсона у вас бы ничего не вышло.  
Шерлок притягивает слабо отбивающегося доктора к себе.  
\- Шерлок, не смей, - беззвучно просит Джон.  
\- Еще один, помнишь? - отвечает сыщик и целует его в губы при всем честном народе, населяющем конкретно этот участок.  
Джон вспоминает шокированные взгляды кэбмена, кассирши, пассажиров метро и… ему глубоко параллельны взгляды сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда, поэтому он с чувством отвечает на поцелуй, и слышит где-то сбоку тихое «психи», завистливое «не может быть!», восхищенное «наконец-то!»…

***  
 _\- Значит, по-твоему, хозяин ночного клуба и убийца – одно лицо?_  
\- Это очевидно.  
\- Восьмидесятилетний старик?  
\- Джон, в этом нет ничего необычного.  
\- Проиграешь, будешь должен десять поцелуев.  
\- Помню. Сроки.  
\- Не ограничены.  
\- Предпочтительные места для поцелуев.  
\- Там, где есть свидетели.  
\- Желаемые места на твоем теле.  
\- Не ограничены.

Шерлок не любит телевизор и фильмы. Поправочка - не любил, пока Джон не поселился на Бейкер-стрит и не познакомил его с этим дьявольским устройством.

Джон точно уверен, что Шерлок никогда не видел этот фильм и никогда не догадается, что убийца любовник стриптизера, как уверен и насчет того, что Шерлок не выполнит условия спора…

 

* - куплет из песни Альоши и Дарвина – Больше чем дружба

3 февраля 2012


End file.
